Quantitative radiological imaging of planar samples is a significant improvement over qualitative film-imaging technologies. Current quantitative methods significantly improve the precision, sensitivity and speed of radiochemical measurements. A PhosphorImager will be installed in Goss Laboratories (a building centrally located and available to research groups in the Colleges of Agriculture, Biological Sciences, Pharmacy and Veterinary Medicine). The Phosphorlmager uses an imaging screen technology that allows a large number of samples to be processed each day; thus serving the maximal number of investigators. The instrument's utility will be extended by connecting it to the university fiber optic communication system allowing each investigator to transfer his or her data to their home computer for analysis by site-licensed ImageQuant software. This arrangement will distribute the computer time required for data analysis, conserving instrument time for imaging data, thereby serving the maximum number of investigators. In addition the central facility will provide high quality image printing capabilities. The operation of the instrument will be under the direction of a technician experienced in imaging technologies. The Internal Advisory Committee will have broad representation and will be charged with providing maximal access for investigators and maintenance of the instrument. The Ohio State University will provide approximately 24% of the cost of the instrument.